


Dearly Beloved, We Are Gathered Here Today...

by She_Chose_Down



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: But when I touched it up a bit I did allude to a few things, Evlynn, F/M, Fleve, Gen, I love Eve Baird a lot, I wrote this before the season 4 trailer, So I suppose, Spoilers for Season 4, The Librarians - Freeform, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Chose_Down/pseuds/She_Chose_Down
Summary: Jitters are common before ANY major event, and sometimes all you really need is a gentle reminder to keep your receipts...Or not, because some things are more important than any budget.





	Dearly Beloved, We Are Gathered Here Today...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at summaries, and dislike giving away anything, so I do apologize for the slightly lousy summary.
> 
> Anyway, fair warning: I DID write this before the season 4 preview trailer, when Lindy Booth had posted THAT Instagram video and KingdomKeeperoftheLIbrary had been so lovely and shared them on Tumblr for us to squeak merrily over.
> 
> So as a result there may be a touch of spoilery whatnot- but just a touch, since we really don't know THAT much about what's going on. But man, is season four going to be great, or what?
> 
> As always, enjoy, and while I know not everyone has time to leave comments (god, it's annoying on mobile devices sometimes, isn't it?), I appreciate them if you have the time. Or kudos, too. Either way, it's fun to see, and super loved.

     “Oh, _Eve.”_ The sound of Charlene's voice broke the silence and Eve spun, startled, the image of the former Guardian forming instantly in the mirror behind her. “Sweetheart, you look beautiful.”

     “I look terrified.” She'd almost forgotten how calming Charlene could _be_ , though despite the soothing voice she felt her hands tremble as they moved to smooth down the front of her dress. “I look nauseous. I look-”

     “Like you're in love.” Charlene beamed, and her response was not at all surprising, nor was the way her eyes softened as Eve turned unsteadily in a circle. “Eve. Ever since you set foot in the Library I knew you were the one. The _Library_ knew.” She chuckled. “I think Flynn even knew, when he sent Excalibur to you.”

     “You mean when he nearly ordered Excalibur to take my head off.” The memory was one of her first of the Library and its bizarre Librarian, his face flushed from his callisthenics with the ancient sword, chest heaving slightly as he'd stared at her defiantly. Maybe there _had_ been something there; she wasn't sure, thinking back on it, but made a note to ask Flynn the next time she had the opportunity, because despite his admittance of a 'love at first sight' in the steam tunnels...she found it difficult to believe even with Charlene's insistence that Flynn had loved her even then.

     Because she hadn't loved him, Eve thought. More like she'd been annoyed by him- and a little frustrated- but she didn't think it had been love yet.

    “You know he didn't mean it.” It was Excalibur Charlene spoke of then, she realized as her stomach twisted for one brief, troubling moment. Not Flynn. “Excalibur didn't even like _Flynn_ , the first time they met. But when someone is as much a part of the Library as the two of you are- and as you're about to be- artifacts like Excalibur recognize that.”

     “Now, if we can get the Library on the same page...” It still refused to leave her _desk_ the way she liked it, so that was still a work in progress. “That would be a nice start.”

     “I suspect that after today you're not going to have a problem getting the Library to understand what you need, Eve.” Charlene glanced to their left, smiling as the Back Door began to glow softly. “I think it's time.”

     “Already?” She was _ready_ for this, wasn't she? They'd discussed so much of their future, with her fingers combing through his hair while they lie in bed together, or with her head in his lap as he'd read her ancient texts. Nights, days, murmurs about where they wanted to go the next day, or the day after that. When she'd told him she loved him it had been a dewy morning in their tent, sun peering through the open flap as the sounds of the Maine woods surrounded them and she realized she wanted to love him forever. That she _did_ love him, so much, and another day wouldn't change that in the slightest. “Oh, Charlene.”

     “You're all he needs, Eve Baird. Remember that. And-”

     “Make sure we keep our receipts?” It was the first smile she'd managed in hours that didn't tremble with nerves, and Eve watched herself in the mirror as her face glowed with an excitement she hadn't known before- not until she'd met Flynn Carsen...and the Library.

     “Please tell Flynn we're proud of him.”

     “He knows. But I will.” The white dress she'd thought made her too pale was now exactly perfect in the light of the Annex, and Eve gave it one more cursory inspection before the Back Door opened and Jenkins stepped through it. His own smile wavered with sadness- but only for a moment as he laid eyes on Charlene, and the two exchanged respectful nods before he extended an arm to his Guardian.

     “Colonel Baird. It is time.”

     “I'm sorry, Jenkins. I was... I'm ready.” The look in his eyes matched that in his smile for a moment, and Eve slipped her arm through his before squeezing it gently. He'd known, she thought, that Charlene would take that time to make an appearance, and the idea of his unrequited love increased her confidence that she was doing the right thing. They were changing the world, she and Flynn, and tethering themselves to the Library- to _each other_ \- was the first step in so many, many more they would take together. “Shall we?”

     “Mr.Carsen _is_ waiting, Colonel. We absolutely shall.”

     The Library spread out before them in candlelight, shelves draped in shadows that hid the endless secrets she had yet to discover in her three years among them. Flynn admitted to still being surprised when it came to what the stacks and corridors held within them, and as Jenkins led her past displays of artifacts and flickering candles Eve wondered how long it would take for her to discover them all.

_Forever,_ she thought with a smile. _And it looks like we may have that long, after all._

     “Hey.” The soft chuckle as she jolted had Eve smiling, and she realized that in her daydreaming Jenkins had stepped aside, his stiff arm replaced with the comfortable presence of Flynn.

    “Hey there, Librarian.”

     “You know what?”

     “What?” The jitters were long gone, it seemed, as Eve felt his fingers weave through hers and Flynn took a moment to lift her hand up and press gentle lips against her knuckles.

     “I love you.” She'd expected wit, or levity, and the look in his eyes was enough to send another flutter through her belly as the expectation was replaced with something much more intense. _I don't think I've ever loved anyone like this._

     “I love you, too.” Soon enough she'd say it again, and again, and it was something she suspected was never going to get old. Neither, of course, would they, and there'd be time enough to say it, every day. “Come on. Let's get married, already.”

     “Lead the way, Guardian. I'm all yours.” _Always and forever_. The last were unspoken, and though she cared less to think about the day he'd first said them Eve could admit that she'd liked _hearing_ them, knowing that they felt the way they did and that the Library was going to ensure that what it heard was true. Or as true as it could be, though she'd think about that another day.

     Ray was, as she'd expected, exuberant, and as she stepped gingerly up onto the altar Eve cast a sideways glance in Flynn's direction, smiling as he caught the eye of the affable Spirit with whom he'd shared so much. It had been Flynn who'd championed for the Library himself to perform the ceremony, citing that he was a  _Library_ , and therefore more qualified than so many others to perform a service that would bind him to two others for all eternity. She hadn't argued, and seeing the joy in Flynn's eyes was the final balm to her anxious nerves.

     “Dearly beloved,” Two words, and Eve breathed deep, letting the air out in a quiet puff as Ray continued. “We are gathered here today...”

 


End file.
